Gideon Rises
|code = 618G-121http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/File:S1e20_production_code.jpg |aired = August 2, 2013http://joedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/55149861079/ |written = |storyboards = |directed = }} "Gideon Rises"http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/gravity-falls-gideon-rises/EP015662900021?aid=zap2it is the 20th episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It is the second part of a two-part season finale.https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/354082639902277632 Overview After 'Lil Gideon swindles the Mystery Shack away from Stan, everything in Gravity Falls appears to be even more west of weird - Dipper, Mabel and Grunkle Stan are forced to move in with Soos and his grandmother, while the town remains enamored with Gideon's charm. Meanwhile, Grunkle Stan isn't certain he can take care of the twins and is considering sending them back home. With their summer in Gravity Falls threatening to come to an end, Mabel and Dipper decide to take on Gideon and win back their home.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/DNR/2013/Disney_Channel_August_Programming_Highlights.pdf Synopsis The episode starts off with a bird's eye view of Gravity Falls, along with a huge shadow showering over most of the town. The scene then goes to show the Mystery Shack being covered by this mysterious shadow, being followed with a wrecking ball hitting the top, recreating the ending of the last episode. Dipper Pines wakes up screaming and says how he had a horrible dream where Gideon Gleeful had took possession of the Mystery Shack, therefore, him and his family had to move in with Soos and his grandmother. Soos then appears by Dipper, correcting him that it was indeed, not a dream. Mabel Pines then remarks how Soos's grandma is "baby soft," followed by rubbing her cheeks while heavily breathing. Grunkle Stan then tells Mabel to be stop because the news is finally on. Shandra Jimenez is shown to be on TV, speaking about how Gideon has surprisingly took over the Mystery Shack. She asks Gideon what does he plan for the shack, which Gideon responds that he wants everyone in Gravity Falls to visit the grand closing of the it for him to show everybody his incoming plan for something special. Dipper, saddened by them losing to Gideon, says how he usually fixes everything before it goes wrong, and it his fault Gideon now owns the shack. Mabel tells him to cheer up and says she'll have to be the hero of the family now, pulling out her grappling hook. Dipper remarks to her, saying that the grappling hook has not helped them at all the whole time they've spent in Gravity Falls. Mabel disagrees and tries to grab a jar of jelly with it, but just causes the jar to break leaving a huge mess. Stan, annoyed and depressed by their situation, remarks how they need to get the shack back. Credits * Written by: *'Directed by:' * Storyboards by: * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan, Soos ** Thurop Van Orman - 'Lil Gideon ** TJ Miller - Robbie ** Jennifer Coolidge - Lazy Susan ** Kevin Michael Richardson - Sheriff Blubs ** Linda Cardellini - Wendy ** Keith Ferguson - Deputy Durland ** Stephen Root - Bud Gleeful ** Justin Roiland - Bobby Renzobbi ** Will Forte - Tyler ** Alex Hirsch - Old Man McGucket and Jeff the Gnome ** Kari Wahlgren - Shandra Jimenez ** Gregg Turkington - Toby Determined * Additional Voices: ** Dee Bradley Baker - Waddles ** Matt Chapman ** Grey DeLisle ** John DiMaggio - Manly Dan ** Alex Hirsch ** Kevin Michael Richardson Production notes :See also: List of allusions and List of goofs. Character Revelations *In a picture above Soos' grandmother's TV, it's revealed Soos has done karate before. *The Cute Biker's name is Tyler. *Stan wears a hearing aid. *Gideon's psychic ruse is broken and he is subsequently arrested. *Wendy would be sent to her cousin's upstate lumberjack camp if she wasn't working at the Mystery Shack. Series continuity *Mabel's grappling hook from "Tourist Trapped" makes a reappearance. *A drawing of the tree from "Tourist Trapped" where Dipper found 3 is shown on a page from one of the books titled "Possible Hiding Places." *The picture taken at the lake in with Stan, Mabel, and Dipper in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" was thrown in the fire by Gideon when he got the Mystery Shack. *Jeff, the gnome from "Tourist Trapped," is seen bathing with a bunch of squirrels and making a deal with Dipper and Mabel. *Dipper has a nightmare about the previous events of "Dreamscaperers." *Stan is the owner of 1. *Blendin Blandin from "The Time Traveler's Pig" can be seen right before Stan comes out from his car to prove the townsfolk that Gideon is a fraud. Trivia *This episode revealed the new cryptogram, which is all the previous ones combined. *It is revealed that Gideon hired Old Man McGucket to build a giant robot replica of himself. Cryptograms During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "5-19-23-6-21-16 18-9-6 4-16-19 22-12-15-10-20-19-25-19" Once decoded, it reads "SEARCH FOR THE BLINDEYE". Also during the end credits on the book it says "18-5-22-5-18-19 20-8-5 3-9-16-8-5-18-19" Once decoded it reads "REVERSE THE CIPHERS". Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes